customkingdomheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom hearts 3
I have confirmed that there will be a chatacter creation system. Worlds (Don't edit without permission) *'Destiny Island' *'Keyblade Graveyard' *'Disney Castle' *'Jungle of Mystic Music' (Disney's The Jungle Book) *'Land of Archaology'(Indiana Jones) *'A Galaxy Far, Far Away...'(Star Wars) *'Wonderland/Underland'(Alice in Wonderland2010) *'Port Royal'(Pirates of the Caribbean) *'Agrabah' (Aladdin) *'Gotham City'(Batman) *'Space Paranoids'(Tron) *'Pride Lands'(Lion King) *'Radiant Garden' *'Twilight Town' *'Metru Nui'(Bionicle) *'Quadral Nations of the element benders'(Avatar the last airbender) *'Hogwarts' (Harry Potter) *'Mysterious Tower'(The sorcerror's apprentice) *'Castle Oblivion/Land of Departure' *'Olympus Coliseum '(Hercules) *'Midgar' (Final Fantasy) *'World of Fighting blood-hungry Warriors' (Soul Calibur) *'Multi-verse of the melee' (Super Smash Bros Melee) *'Subspace Essimairy' (Super Smash Bros.Brawl) *'Iron Fist Tournament '(TEKKEN) *'That Never was]' *'Konoha'(Naruto Shippuden) Story *'Chapter 1' Sora & Riku have finished their mark of mastery exam, but Kairi has not yet started to be a proper keyblade wielder. Currently, Kairi is at Yen Sid's tower, while training under Yen Sid, & being helped by Riku. Meanwhile, Sora has returned home, & he finds out he has to go on yet another quest-this time, he has to return to search for the key that returns people's hearts. Especially since he has to rescue three more keyblade wielders-Terra, Aqua & Ventus. But on the way, he meets two new fighters-Nicholas Weintraub, & another fighter, who has returned from the dead to train the former-Bruce Lee. To be continued... Enemies Hearltess The Heartless are beings of darkness without hearts. They wield darkness, & come out of that of people's hearts. Nobodies When someone with a strong will becomes a heartless, a bi-product called a "Nobody" is also created. Unversed Unversed are beings that are not at all versed in their existence. Unversed come the negativitity of people's hearts. They are made of raw darkness. Darklons The darklons are people whose hearts are made of pure darkness; like Vanitas for example. They are the unversed's grandmasters who bend them to their will. Ethereals Madsouls Madsouls come from people who die from succuming to the darkness. Andestines Andestines are what happens when either 5 possess a human being, & steal their free wills. Sentiments Sentiments are what happens when a human being puts their heart in another human being, & that other human being loses their heart, soul, mind, free will, & remaining thoughts, & they travel somewhere else, & are replaced by those who possessed them. The ones who loses the body becomes the Sentiment. Screenshots KH3 Game Over Menu.png|The game's game over menu. Main Protagonists KH2 Sora & more 008.jpg|Sora, the Main Protagonist Xatrus.png|Xatrus, Sora's REAL nobody, separated from Roxas. Xion.png|Xion, ressurected for further assisstance. Riku.jpg|Riku, Sora's best friend, and ally. Aang.png|Aang the avatar,& guardian of land of the benders Wind sentiment.png|The Wind sentiment, Ventus's remnant. Terra 021.jpg|Terra, Master of Riku. Ventus in kh3.png|Ventus, Sora's Master Aqua.png|Aqua, Kairi's master. Axel 001.jpg|Axel, traitor of the organization XIII Kingdom Hearts III 093.JPG|Vincent Valentine, fellow gunner of AVALANCHE. Cloud Kingdom Hearts III.png|Cloud, returning as SOLDIER & AVALANCHE. Kain Highwind artwork.png|Kain Highwind, a dragoon working with Vincent. Tron KH3.png|Tron, hero & protector of the grid. Laguna Loire.png|Laguna Loire, Leon's father. Luneth.png|Luneth, the onion knight. Link artwork 3.png|Link, the hero of time & guardian of Hyrule. Siegfried.png|Siegfried, former host of Nightmare, he returns to redeem himself. Le Chow Lung.png|Bruce Lee, a Jeet Kune Do/Nunchaku master who has returned to train Nicholas for his journey to help Sora defeat Xehanort once and for all. Dante Concept art.png|Dante, a demon-slaying half-devil, half-human who's on another mission to fight his brother. Main Antagonists Pictures with kh3 & villains 018.jpg|Praetor, the son of darkness itself. Kingdom Hearts 011.jpg|Xehanort, revived after Ansem & Xemnas were slain. Pictures with kh3 & villains 019.JPG|Davy Jones, the tyrant captain of Flying Dutchman. Pictures with kh3 & villains 027.JPG|The Riddler, one of the criminals of gotham city. Pictures with kh3 & villains 023.JPG|Teridax, Mata Nui's evil brother of darkness. Pictures with kh3 & villains 022.JPG|Mola Ram, lord of the thuggee cult. Pictures with kh3 & villains 021.JPG|Darth Maul, sith lord & apprentice of the Emperor. Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort, servant of Praetor. Turas 2.png|Turas, Sora's Heartless & no. 2 of Maelstrom XVII. Genesis KH3.png|Genesis Rhapsodos,an evil SOLDIER. Fire Lord Ozai.png|Ozai, the fierce, cruel & hot-headed ruler of the Fire Nation. Category:3 Category:games